Soul Eater Season 5
by Monkeyslikebannas
Summary: This is an introduction to a script I am making for an imaginary Soul Eater season 5 and maybe even more
1. Season 5 Intro

**Soul Eater Season 5 Intro:**

*Hi guys so this is my first fanfiction, and I joined because I really wanted to invent my own season 5 of Soul Eater! I totally made this up, so it has nothing to do with a real season 5 of Soul Eater :'( I'm also following the anime not the manga! Crona is a boy in my version (even though he kind of looks girly).

*In this season I've added 2 new characters:

Asuna- A girl that's a little older than Maka, and is Patti's height. She is a meister, and her body itself is very weak because, when she goes into battle she's unstoppable. She has long black hair to the back of her knees with white tips, bangs like Maka, blue-ish/purple eyes (like Arachne), pale skin. She always wears black or dark colored clothes that match with her thigh high black socks. Has a tiny, red, string bracelet on her right hand that she wears at all times. She's very quiet and shy at first, but once she's comfortable she's funny and very high-spirited. But, she has a very dark past that is complicated to surpass and carry on with her future.

Tomi (can be pronounced as Tommy)- A boy that is about Kid's age and Liz's height. He's Asuna's weapon that transforms into a bow and shoots arrows that are their wavelength. He's tall and slender, has black hair that covers his right eye, brown eyes, and dresses in muscle Ts, leather jackets, and black pants. Likes to wear sunglasses a lot, and always looks out for Asuna's best interests.

* I'd really like to draw these characters to give a visual image but I'm not an anime artist so I'll try until I feel like I've mastered the characters. But for now, here's the bio on them! I'm going to start writing now so wish me luck!


	2. Episode 1

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 1**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

Sid and Death are sitting in Death's room drinking tea

**Death: **SOOO! How's the restoration of the land where Arachnophobia once was!

**Sid: **Everything is going as planned except we have one problem...

**Death:** Problem?

**Sid:** Yes. We were destroying all pieces of the Baba Yaga castle when we found two children.

**Death: **Children?

**Sid: **Yes. One boy and one girl.

**Death: **What did they say?

**Sid: **When we found them they were asleep and holding hands. They still haven't woken up. We don't know if they were prisoners or followers of Arachne. We currently have them in the infirmary because their wounds were strong. What should we do?

**Death: **Hmmm… Well, we don't know what their purpose in Arachnophobia was… So let's keep them in our care until they are able to talk to us

A staff member runs in

**Staff: **Sid! Sid! They boy has woken up…

**Opening Theme Song**

Ringing on the mirror, Death picks up

**Death: **Hiya! Hey! How's the questioning with the kids been going? Has the girl woken up yet?

**Sid: **Unfortunately, no. She hasn't woken up yet and it's been 4 days since we've found them. And the boy is unwilling to talk until she is awake. He won't leave her side, so we've allowed him to stay as long as he doesn't leave DWMA.

**Death: **I see… Well when she's awake have them come see me. I'd like to meet them personally

**Sid: **Yes

**Death: **BYE, BYE!

Sid hangs up and leaves the bathroom and sighs. Nygus runs to him

**Nygus: **There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. The girl has woken up.

Sid is surprised

**Sid: **We have to bring them to Death immediately. What's her condition?

**Nygus: **She's in a lot of pain but she'll heal quickly

They walk to the infirmary. The girl is lying on a hospital bed and the boy is holding her hand. They are both staring at each other until Sid and Nyugs walk in.

**Sid: **Lord Death wants to see you guys immediately, please follow me

The boy grasps the girls' hand harder. She puts her other hand over his to soften his grip

**Girl: **It's ok

The boy helps her up and puts her arm around him to support her weight. They slowly walk out of the infirmary and follow Sid. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona are walking down the hall talking.

**Liz: **So Tsubaki, how was your visit home with Black Star? I bet your parents got a kick out of him!

**Black Star: **Of course, I'm Black Star!

**Tsubaki: **Yes, my father immediately liked Black Star and things went along smoothly. Crona, I heard you're staying with Maka and Soul. Do you like it there?

**Crona: **O-Oh, (slight laugh and smile) ya I like it there, I like it there a lot.

**Maka: **Of course you do haha!

Maka stops and sees Sid and two people walk into Death's room.

**Maka: **Who are those people with Professor Sid?

**Soul: **Maybe villagers that got caught up in the fight

**Kid: **But that was almost two months ago. Why are they going to see my father?

**Black Star: **Maybe they were taken back by how amazing I was! HAHAHA!

**Maka: **That girl, she looks really hurt… and sad

The girl looks directly at Maka; Maka is shocked. The girl let's out a slight tear, then enters Death's room.

**Maka's Head: **It's like she heard what I was saying

**Soul: **Maka! Stop spacing out common' we're gonna be late

Maka thinks for a second then turns around and runs to catch up the group. Sid and the kids walk up to Death. Death turns around to greet them

**Death: **HIYA! I'm Lord Death! Nice to meet you what's your names?!

The boy looks at the girl and she nods.

**Boy: **My name is Tomi and this is my meister Asuna

**Death:** Oh! A weapon and a meister! Nice to meet you, please sit down! Welcome to DWMA, have you heard of this place before?

They sit down, Tomi is still holding Asuna

**Tomi: **Faintly, we haven't really gone anywhere then where you've found us

**Death: **Yes, that's what I wanted to ask you about? What were you doing with Arachnophobia?

Moment of silence

**Tomi: **We had no way of leaving, you could say we were prisoners of Arachne, but it has always been this way. Now since she's officially dead-

Asuna gives a slight whimper. Tomi squeezes her tighter.

**Tomi: **She's had a hard experience

**Death: **It's understandable-

**Sid: **How do we know you're not lying to us since Arachnophobia has fallen?

Asuna sits up a little bit, still leaning on Tomi. She speaks with a very quiet voice.

**Asuna:** You don't, it's your choice to trust us. We will willingly do anything you decide

There's a pause…

**Death:** Hmmm…Well I see no reason not to trust you! Starting today you can do a trail as DWMA students! Seeing that Arachne wanted to keep you guys, I can imagine your both very powerful, but when you get better we'll have to test your skills! What do ya say?!

**Tomi: **We will do are best

**Death: **Great to hear! Sid, can you walk these kids to the EAT class. Good luck you two!

They stand up and hold hands and silently follow Sid. They walk into Maka's group's class. Sid is in the doorway covering the new students. Maka tries to look over him to see if it was the girl from earlier. Sid walks through the doorway revealing Asuna and Tomi walking behind her. Asuna keeps her head down as Sid leads them.

**Soul: **Oye, Maka, isn't that the people from earlier? Guess they weren't villagers after all

**Maka's Head: **So then, that girl is either a meister or a weapon? I wonder which one?

**Sid: **Everyone! This is Asuna and Tomi; they will be trail students starting today! You both can go sit in the back until the teacher rearranges your seats.

Sid leaves, they walk up to the back row quietly and sit down. Maka follows them with her eyes.

**Maka's Head: **I wonder what happened to them to make them look in so much pain.

Asuna meets Makas gaze for a second but the hides her face. Maka turns away quickly.

**Soul: **You're awfully nosey about he new students, eh?

**Maka: **Aren't you, they seem so alone?

Mifune walks in to the class

**Mifune: **Alright class has started

**Black Star: **HAHAHHAHA! You're our new teacher! I won't be able to take you seriously because of how badly I BEAT YOU! I guess you'll be able to get a closer look at the man who transcends God!

**Mifune: **I'm not your official teacher; I'm just doing a trail. I'll probably be working with the younger students. But, I still have the authority to fail you so I'd stop talking if I were you. Now before I take roll, who wants candy?

Everyone is quiet

**Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka: **You sound like a rapist…

Maka looks back with the corner of her eye to see Asuna whispering to Tomi

**Maka's Head: **I wonder what they're talking about. They must be powerful if they are attending the EAT class.

Maka looks at their souls and see's they're normal. Then she sees a dark shadow surround Asuna's soul. Maka inhales quickly with shock and turns around.

**Soul: **Maka you ok?

**Maka: **Yes!

**Maka's head: **What was that dark shadow that covered her soul? I've never seen that. It wasn't madness… Was it magic? Is she a witch?! Is she using a Soul Protect to get into the school?

**Mifune: **Alright, class dismissed

Asuna and Tomi are right out the door. There's little chatter about the new kids as the students leave. Sid walks in and stops Maka's group

**Sid: **I'd like you guys to keep a watch on the new kids. If you can try to make friends with them. We don't know much about them, but they were found in Baba Yaga castle a few days ago. I was not a man to take risks, so I want you guys to report if you se anything suspicious about them. They'll be staying in the cellar that Crona was in.

**Maka: **Yes

Sid nods then leaves

**Black Star: **I should have a fight with them! Then they'll know what real power is! Yahoo!

**Kid: **Yes, but I wonder what kind of people they are.

Maka looks confused. Asuna and Tomi are walking down the corridor to their rooms. They stop in front of a door and look down at a piece of paper with the number of the room on it.

**Tomi: **I think this is yours. Are you sure you're gonna be all right sleeping alone tonight?

**Asuna: **Yes…

She looks at the floor

**Tomi: **What's wrong?

**Asuna: **That girl, the one with the ponytails… I caught her seeing my soul. She thinks I'm a witch. There was another shadow and that spooked her out. But when the zombie told them to tell him if they saw anything suspicious, she didn't say anything…

She looks up at him confused

**Tomi: **Maybe she's not fully sure that you are a witch. Maybe she wants to get to know you. We promised that we would give DWMA a try. But if you ever feel in harm's way I will follow you wherever you go.

**Asuna: **Wants to get to know us huh? I sensed a weird feeling of trust coming from her. I can sense it; she's a strong person. I believe she is the one that killed Asura.

**Tomi: **Her? That little thing? How?

**Asuna:** With bravery…something that I don't posses

Asuna looks down and walks into her room, leaving Tomi in the hallway. He puts his hands in his pockets, sighs, and walks into his room. Late at night, Maka is sitting on the couch looking out the window. Blair walks in as a cat and sits on Maka's lap. Soul walks out of his room into the living room. Crona following behind.

**Blair: **What are you thinking about? You've been looking out the window almost all night. Meow

**Soul: **You still thinking about the new girl?

**Maka: **She reminds me of someone, but then she doesn't… I was looking at her soul and I saw a shadow cover it. I just wonder what it means…

**Crona: **I-I-I- think I know her from somewhere…

**Maka: **Really, from where

**Crona: **I don't know but like you said… she looks familiar

**Soul: **Well, you can ask them tomorrow but it late, go to bed. It's not cool to worry over nothing

They all leave to their rooms. Blair is sleeping with Maka. Maka is looking out of her window.

**Maka's head: **I didn't tell Professor Sid about what I saw…But for some reason I having a feeling of trust towards her. But I also have a thought of resentment towards what I saw…I wonder who they are?

**Ending Theme Song **


	3. Episode 2

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 2**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

Asuna is restlessly sleeping; a shadow of a spider is crawling towards her. She hears whispers and the shadow becomes a gigantic black hand that grabs her. She screams awake and Tomi runs to her room and bangs on the door

**Tomi: **Asuna! Are you ok?! Open the door!

Asuna is frozen with wide eyes

**Asuna: **She's still here…!

**Opening Theme Song**

Maka, Soul, and Crona are walking to school when they see Asuna and Tomi in the hallway. Maka immediately runs over toward them

**Soul: **Wait Maka! Where are you going?

Maka runs up to them and leaves Soul and Crona behind

**Maka: **HI! You guys are new to Death City right? I'm Maka, we have the same class

**Soul: **Oye Maka, don't just running off and leaving Crona and I behind

**Maka: **This is my partner Soul

**Soul: **Sup

**Maka: **And this is Crona

**Crona: **hello…

Ragnarok comes out of Crona

**Ragnarok: **Hey! What about me stupid girl?!

**Maka: **Oh, and this is Ragnarok. He is made of black blood that was put into Crona's body by a witch named Medusa

Asuna and Tomi quickly look at each other and then back at Maka

**Ragnarok: **It's not like I would want to be introduced to friends of yours anyway stupid girl

**Crona: **Ragnarok you promised to be nice to Maka

**Ragnarok: **I am! It's not my fault she's so easy to make fun of-

Black Star jumps into the middle of the conversation with Tsubaki behind him

**Black Star: **Yahoo! Here I am! The one and only Black Star! I am the man who will transcend the Gods! Just watch me, and you can become a great assassin!

**Tsubaki: **Hello, I'm Black Star's partner Tsubaki! It's so nice to meet you

She bows. Kid walks up with Liz and Patti behind him. He walks right in front of Asuna and fixes her bangs.

**Kid: **There, now you have perfect symmetry. I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. These are my partners Liz and Patti

**Liz: **Yo

**Patti: **Hi!

Asuna and Tomi look at each other and laugh a bit and turn back toward the group.

**Asuna: **Haha, hi I'm Asuna and this is my weapon partner, Tomi.

**Tomi: **Hello

**Maka: **Oh! You're a meister too!

**Soul: **Hey, not that this hasn't been fun and all, but we're gonna be late

**Maka: **All right! Asuna, come sit next to me today

Asuna looks shy and nods. Maka grabs her hand and leads her into the class with everyone following behind them. They sit down and are both awkwardly silent. Ox Ford sits in front them and turns toward Asuna

**Ox Ford: **Hello, I'm Ox Ford. I'm sure you've heard of me around the school as the Great General Lightning King, but it's always nice of me to introduce myself properly.

**Asuna: **No, I haven't heard of you but it's nice to meet you

Ox Ford is embarrassed and turns around. Stein rolls in falls over the doorway. Everyone is embarrassed about him. He picks up the chair and brings it the teacher's table

**Stein: **All right class, today's lesson is dissection

**Maka: **Uh, not again. Well I guess he's back to normal

Maka gives a slight look to Asuna, whose eyes are closed

**Maka's head: **I wonder what she thinks of the Professor? Is she sleeping? I bet sleeping in the cellar isn't comfortable

**Asuna's Head: **I sense her staring at me, I mean; I don't need to read her mind to know that.

Asuna looks at Maka, and Maka smiles and they both look away.

**Maka's Head: **Hahaha, that was awkward. She probably thinks I'm some creeper

**Asuna's Head: **Is she always like this? If I were a normal person I'd think she was a creeper or something

Light chatter as time passes by

**Stein: **I sense two new souls in the classroom; I'm the teacher, Dr. Stein. Alright that's all for this class

They all start to leave together and hang out in the hallway

**Maka: **Hey! We're having a little get-together this evening, why don't you guys join us?

**Tomi: **Thanks but we're not allowed to leave DWMA

**Maka: **No worries! I already talked to Professor Sid, as long as you don't leave Death City you're ok

**Tomi: **All right, while were at it can we stop by a store and buy some sunglasses? My eyes have been killing me lately

Maka's group is a little confused, but Asuna just laughs quietly

**Black Star: **Oh right! I forgot I look like the sun! IT MUST BE HARD STARING AT SOMEONE LIKE ME!

**Tsubaki: **Shall we get going?

They're leaving the store; Tomi is wearing sunglasses

**Liz: **So Asuna, I see you're injuries have gotten better; you didn't look so hot the other day. What happened to you guys?

Asuna stops abruptly and looks down. She starts to shake. Tomi rushes over to calm her down.

**Tomi: **Let it go Asuna. Calm down

She continues to shake and runs away. Tomi sighs and puts his hands in his pockets

**Kid: **Should we go follow her?!

**Tomi: **Naw, she'll come around. She just needs some space; you brought up a touchy subject

**Liz: **Sorry…

**Tomi: **It's all right, let's keep going. When she wants to come back she'll sense my soul

Tomi walks

**Soul: **Now that's cool

They rest of the group keeps going. Maka looks back a few times, but follows. They sit in the living room of Maka and Soul's house. Black Star, Soul, and Tomi all have round stomachs from eating all the food. Blair walks out as a kitten

**Blair: **Oooh! A new friend

Blair sits on Tomi's lap and transforms into a naked human.

**Tomi: **AHHHH!

He gets a nosebleed. Asuna is sitting in a corner of an alley, dark shadows of spiders are coming toward her on the wall.

**Asuna: **(Whimpery) Somebody… please help me…

Everyone is relaxing at Maka's house. Tomi looks out the window to see the sunset

**Tomi: **It's going to get dark out soon… She's been out longer than usual. I should go look for her; ugh, she could be anywhere. Too bad I don't have that Soul Perception…(whisper) where are you?

**Maka: **I do. I'll go with you

Maka comes out from the kitchen with a determined look in her eyes. Slight pause

**Tomi: **All right let's go

The group is walking with Tomi and Maka in front

**Tomi: **Asuna!

**Maka: **She's somewhere here

Maka closes her eyes to sense Asuna's soul, but she also senses a dark witches soul with her. She suddenly opens her eyes and runs over to a dark alley

**Soul: **Maka!

The group follows. Maka finds Asuna facing a corner, whimpering. Maka calmly walks over with her arm extended

**Maka: **Asuna… are you ok?

Asuna raises her head and has spider eyes like Arachne and a black spider web on her right cheek. Maka puts her hand on Asuna's shoulder

**Maka: **Asuna…

Asuna turns to Maka with her normal face and tears in her eyes. Maka sadly smiles at her

**Asuna: **(blubbering) I-I-I-I'm sorry, I just can't, I'm not-I'm not strong enough (cries harder)

Maka hugs her. The rest of the group comes running and stops when they see them

**Maka: ** It's ok… You don't have to always be strong, that's what friends are for

The group all gives quiet smiles while Maka holds crying Asuna. Night in Maka's apartment, Tomi is sitting up on the couch with sleeping Asuna's head in his lap. He's stroking her hair (he's still wearing sunglasses).

**Maka: **Ok, I'm going to bed! Good night Tomi

She starts to walk away

**Tomi: **Hey Maka…

She stops and looks at him

**Tomi: **Thanks… I think Asuna can be her true self from now on

Maka smiles

**Maka: **Can't wait to meet her!

Maka walks to her room and runs into Crona, who looks shy

**Maka: **Crona, is something wrong?

**Crona: **N-N-No, it's just today… it reminded me of when we met…

Flash back to the Kishin's revival day (not the actual day they met)

**Crona: **Sh-She reminds me of me…and I never thanked you for that

**Maka: **You're my friend Crona; I'd do anything for you. Good night

Maka smiles and walks to her room. Crona is watching Tomi and Asuna from behind the wall

**Tomi: **I may not have Soul Perception, but I can sense you hiding behind the wall

Crona is shocked and embarrassed. He slowly walks over to sit next to Tomi

**Tomi: **It's Crona right?

**Crona: **Y-Y-Yes

**Tomi: **Seems like you have a close relationship with Maka, that's nice

**Crona: **Oh, yes…she has always been there for me. Wh-When we first met I was on my way to becoming a Kishin, b-but Maka helped me to be able to interact with people. Without her I don't know where I'd be. Even after all the horrible things I'd done to her, Soul, and …she never gave up on me

**Tomi: **She's a true friend. Those don't come around often; you're very lucky

**Crona: **Yes I am… B-But Asuna is too. You guys are very close, and you protect her. You-You're her Maka

There's a pause and Tomi smiles with the corner of his mouth.

**Tomi: **Haha I guess

Asuna starts to snore. Crona smiles

**Crona: **hehe, sh-she sleeps well

**Tomi: **Ya, I try to get her to sleep as much as possible during the night, because being who she is, she won't sleep for a while and then crash by sleeping for days at a time. The longest she's slept was for ten days.

Flash back starts. Tomi and Asuna are little and surrounded by ruins and dust. Their clothes are all torn and dirty. Asuna is lying asleep on the floor, and Tomi is over here shaking her body by her arms

**Tomi: **Asuna! Wake up! Wake up!

Flash back ends

**Tomi: **It was a scary experience so I try to stop it as much as I can.

**Crona: **Oh**….**

**Crona's Head: **He said because of what she is…I don't understand, but she reminds me of me…

**Tomi: **It's late; you should get to bed

Crona gets up to leave

**Crona: **Good night…

**Tomi: **Good night Crona

Tomi sighs and looks at Asuna; still stroking her hair

**Tomi: **I'll be your Maka, I promise

**Ending Theme Song**


	4. Episode 3

*Hey guys this is not part of the script or anything but I just found out about the English dubbed version of Soul Eater! And I'm sorry not to be rude or anything but I didn't really like it. Like at all. Maybe because I'm so used to the Japanese version but even when I was writing the script I could only picture these words translated into Japanese….

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 3**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

**Opening Theme Song**

**Asuna: **Hey! If you guys walk any slower were never gonna make it to school!

Asuna is running up ahead while Soul, Maka, Crona, and Tomi are walking behind. (Just so you know Tomi is wearing his sunglasses)

**Soul: **Someone's in high spirits. I guess Maka's cooking really healed her

**Tomi: **Ya, sorry for invading your house over the weekend. As soon as I hear back about my job offer we'll leave

**Maka: **I'm just glad she's feeling better

Kid, Liz, Patti catch up to Soul, Maka, and them

**Asuna: **Common Maka walk with me!

**Maka: **Yes!

Maka runs to catch up to Asuna

**Kid: **It's like she's a different person…

**Tomi: **No, this is who she really is. Maka just let her be able to take off the mask

Maka and Asuna are walking together

**Maka: **So you're going to be evaluated by Lord Death himself today? Are you nervous?!

**Asuna: **Haha no. I'm excited to show what we can do! And to kick Black Star's but!

**Maka: **Black Star?! He agreed to fight with you?

**Asuna: **Well he doesn't know it yet, but he's the perfect person. If I were to go against Kid, even if I did win, it would look like he was just holding out on me. But Black Star doesn't hold out on anyone so I know it'll be a real fight.

**Maka: **But what if you loose?

**Asuna: **I won't

Asuna has a determined look in her eyes. Maka and Asuna were waiting for everyone to catch up. Tsubaki appears with him

**Tsubaki: **Hello everyone!

**Maka: **Hey, where's Black Star?

**Black Star: **I am the best assassin! The only one who can TRANSCEND THE GODS! YAHOO!

Black Star is standing on the edge of one of Death's red, triangular, beams

**Maka: **Haha looks like your competitor is as ambitious as ever

She turns toward Asuna except Asuna is not there

**Maka: **Asuna…?

**Black Star: **HAHAHHA! Wa-AHHHH

In the middle of Black Star's laugh Asuna kicks him of the beam. He lands on his feet and hands, and looks up to see Asuna, straight faced with her hands in her pockets

**Tomi: **Looks like Asuna found our opponent

**Liz: **huh…

**Patti: **HAHAHA Black Star you fell so hard!

**Tomi: **Today Death is testing our abilities and to do so we need to fight someone. I had thought that it was gonna be you Kid. Since your Death's son and all but it looks like she's already chosen

**Black Star: **What is it you want?

**Asuna: **I challenge you to a duel

**Black Star: **HAHAHA! If you want to loose so badly! And in front of Death? HAHAHA!

**Asuna: **If I'm so easy an opponent then you should have no trouble taking me on

**Black Star: **Well than come down here and fight! Unless you're too scared, I know a BIG man like me can be intimidating!

Asuna leaps down landing perfectly on her feet with her hands still in her pockets.

**Black Star: **Tsubaki!

**Tsubaki: **Yes!

Tsubaki changes into a chain-sickle. Asuna raises her right hand. Tomi starts to slowly walk and changes into a weapon in the process (which is a bow that shoot out soul waves). Students start to gather to witness. Death walks in next to Kid

**Death: **Hey, Hey! So Kid can you fight in a batt-

Death sees that Black Star and Asuna have already taken stance to start the battle

**Death: **Ohh, so they've decided to take on Black Star? Interesting choice, definitely shows a sense of confidence. And Tomi is a bow, wow have seen those in a while

**Black Star: **Don't start crying on me now just because you'll loose

Asuna smiles and Black Star starts to run towards her. Asuna quickly pulls the string back twice, letting two soul waves fly. Black Star passes them both.

**Black Star: **Speed Star!

Black Star charges faster for Asuna but as he makes his act she calmly just moves over to the side

**Kid: **How did she deflect that so quickly? And without making it seem difficult at all, it's as if she knew exactly what he was doing?

**Asuna's Head: **Black Star is going to switch onto shuriken and try to hit the back of my head

Black Star throws the shuriken behind her and Asuna dodges it by bending over and then shoots three times at him in between her legs. One scraps his shoulder and he winces in pain

**Black Star's Head: **Her shots are strong, but she's tiny. Close combat would be a better call

Black Star starts to run

**Asuna's Head: **He's going to try close combat and stab me in the back with the ninja blade

**Black Star: **Tsubaki ninja blade mode!

**Tsubaki: **Yes!

He speeds toward Asuna's back while Asuna is standning still. Right as he attempts to stab her she back flips over him and hits his back with 5 arrows. He falls to his knees and huffs

**Tsubaki: **Black Star!

**Death: **Since Asuna uses their soul wavelengths as arrows she only has to pull back on the string to release white, glow sting looking waves. The skill is hard to master because both souls had to be completely stable and have accuracy at the same time. Or else the soul wavelengths can shoot in any direction. Including backwards which will essentially kill Asuna

**Maka: **Both Tomi and her soul are as stable if not more than Kid, Liz, and Patti. But her soul itself is much smaller than Black Star's so how is she winning?

**Death: **Yes something is strange

Black Star tries to go after her again but she calmly dodges and shoots him again. They go back and forth, but Asuna seems to get passed his every move

**Black Star: **Smoke Bomb Mode!

The smoke bomb covers everything in sight

**Black Star: **Tsubaki, we're gonna do it

**Tsubaki: **Yes!

**Black Star and Tsubaki: **Soul Renaissance!

Tomi calmly walks to Kid, Maka, and the others

**Kid: **Tomi?! What are you doing, the battle hasn't ended!

**Tomi: **Asuna wanted to finish him off on her own

**Liz: **What?

**Black Star: ** Demon Blade!

The smoke begins to clear as Black Star charges at Asuna

**Black Star: **Shadow Puppet!

Black Star's shadow shoots toward Asuna. She deflects it easily with her sword made from her soul wavelength (this looks like the glowing part of lightsabers from Star Wars) Black Star keeps charging and comes in close combat with her. The fight with their swords when Black Star notices she's not using Tomi. This sets him off guard and she stabs him right in the stomach

**Asuna: **Barrelled Arrow!

The sword becomes thicker in his stomach

**Asuna: **Target Arrow!

Asuna shoots him several feet away landing on his face. He doesn't move for several seconds. Tsubaki transforms

**Tsubaki: **Black Star!

Tsubaki is holding Black Star while Asuna walks over

**Asuna: **He's ok, I just put him to sleep. He'll wake up in a few minutes

Ausna looks at Tomi and smiles. She skips over toward the group. Everyone else is speechless from them.

**Asuna: **Death, was our performance good enough for the EAT class?

She bows as a sign of respect

**Death: **Well you did just take out one of our best students so, I'd say YA!

Asuna is really happy and high fives Tomi. Everyone is opened mouthed and wide-eyed

**Death: **So Asuna, you're a weapon yourself?

**Asuna: **Yes! I was with Tomi before I'd known though. I guess I gradually awoke my weapon form

**Maka's Head: **She's like me!

Flashback to the day they defeated the Kishin. Maka was asleep as a weapon

**Death: **Maka hear is also a meister who awoke as a weapon

**Asuna: **Really Maka!?

**Maka: **Yes, though I'm not nearly as talented as you

**Asuna: **That's ok, I can teach you!

**Maka: **Really?!

**Asuna: **Of course!

**Black Star: **uhhh… Where am I? Are we at school?

**Tsubaki: **Black Star! Are you all right?

**Black Star: **Ow! What the-… Asuna! You didn't tell us you're a weapon!

**Asuna: **Oh ya… I'm both!

Black Star and Tsubaki walk over to the group

**Patti: **HAHAHA! Black Star, you got beaten to a pulp!

Patti ridiculously sticks her tongue out at him and he shakes his fists in her face

**Black Star: **Next time I won't go so easy on you Asuna

**Asuna: **Whatever you say, a loss is a loss

**Black Star: **Because that was cheating!

**Asuna: **How's that cheating?! You're supposed to use weapons!

**Kid: **Quit your quacking you two; let's go

They realize everyone had already started leaving and run to catch up. Asuna and Tomi walk in the back when Asuna starts to faint. Tomi catches her

**Tomi: **Hey are you ok?

**Asuna: **Ya, I just lost my balance for a second

Maka notices but doesn't say anything. Asuna and Tomi act like nothing just happened and continue with the group. Death, Sid, and Spirit are in Death's room.

**Sid: **Her performance today was extraordinary, but she couldn't have learned all those skills on her own, somebody had to have taught her

**Spirit: **The only question is…who

**Sid: **I know Black Star, even though he may be proclaiming it he wasn't holding back

Stein walks in

**Stein: **Black Star definitely was taken back like the rest of us but as Maka said her soul was so much smaller than Black Star's that he should have defeated her in one hit

**Death: **Yes, I wanted to ask about that? How could she be so strong with such a weak soul?

**Stein: **May guess is as good as yours

**Spirit: **Could she be a witch using soul protect?

**Stein: **That could be an option. But why would a witch want to become a meister in the first place?

**Sid: **She was found in Arachne's castle, sister of Medusa; another witch who snuck in here

**Stein: **Yes but they were enemies so why would they work together?

**Spirit: **We made a deal with Medusa, why couldn't they do the same

**Stein: **Yes, and then we killed her right afterwards. They wouldn't be able to stand each other long enough to create a plan like this. And they're both dead so why would Asuna continue with the plan?

**Spirit: **Revenge?

**Stein: **All by themselves? They may be strong but they cannot take over the DWMA alone

**Sid: **Then whom can they be working with? Lord Death…

**Death: **Hmmm… all of this is questionable. I don't want to make assumptions and have a friend become an enemy. Just keep having Maka and them watch out and we'll see where it goes from here…


	5. Episode 4

*Sorry this one took so long I was on vacation and had no time, but I'm back and ready to write!

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 4**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

**Opening Theme Song**

The entire group is in the forest wear they did they're first group Soul Renaissance. Maka and Asuna are facing each other while everyone else is standing on the sidelines

**Asuna: **All right Maka, we are going to awaken you're inner weapon! You ready?

**Maka: **Yes!

**Asuna: **So, correct me if I'm wrong but you were only able to awaken it in your battle with Asura because you were asleep?

**Maka: **Yes

**Asuna: **Good. I'm glad you didn't sleep last night then. I want you to try to sleep and imagine your weapon form.

Maka closes her eyes and falls to the ground

**Soul: **Maka!

**Asuna: **Leave her be. She's trying to awaken

Maka awkwardly stands up and her weapon form opens up. Asuna smiles

**Asuna: **She's one strong weapon… Maka, open your eyes!

Maka's eyes slowly start to open and her weapon form disappears.

**Asuna: **Do you remember the feeling you had when you were a weapon?

Maka is confused

**Maka: **...Anger?

Asuna's smile turns into an evil grin

**Asuna: **Perfect… Now here is a bag filled with the things you'll need to awaken your weapon form while being awake

Asuna picks up the bag at her feet and takes out a book

**Maka: **That's my favorite book! Where did you get that?!

**Asuna: **From your room…now I want you to turn into a weapon or this book will be ripped to shreds

**Maka: **What?

Everyone except Tomi confusedly looks at Asuna

**Asuna: **Now, Maka!

Maka tries but doesn't succeed

**Maka: **I can't!

Asuna opens the book and starts to rip out pages

**Maka: **Stop! No! What are you doing?!

**Asuna: **I won't stop unless you turn Maka!

**Maka: **Didn't you here me, I can't!

Asuna rips almost every page out of the book

**Asuna: **I guess the book is not enough

**Liz: **Asuna stop it already, just ease off her

Asuna grabs Maka's postcard her mom gave her that says "Brave"

**Maka: **No! Asuna Please!

**Soul: **Asuna don't!

Soul tries to run over to stop Asuna but Tomi stops him

**Tomi: **It's all right; Asuna knows what she's doing. She would never do anything to really hurt Maka

**Asuna: **Maka I'm giving you three seconds…1,2-

Maka starts to cry

**Maka: **Stop Asuna! Stop!

**Asuna: **3

Asuna uses her soul to burn it to ashes. Everyone is shocked

**Kid: **No…

Maka is looking at the ashes on the floor, wide-eyed. And looks at Asuna angrily

**Maka: **Asuna! I'm going to KILL YOU!

**Soul: **Maka stop!

**Tomi: **It's ok, this is what Asuna wanted

As Maka is running toward Asuna, she becomes her weapon formand starts lashing out at her. Asuna calmly blocks every one of her attacks without attacking back. Maka gets even more frustrated and picks up the pace. Maka scraps Asuna in the arm

**Tsubaki: **Asuna!

Maka stops fighting so hard and realizes that she hurt Asuna. Asuna just sadly smiles at Maka. Maka starts to cry harder and fall to the floor

**Maka: **Wh-why! Why did you do that!

Asuna squats down to be in eye level with Maka

**Asuna: **I didn't really rip up your favorite book or destroy your mom's postcard. There still at your house waiting for you to return

**Maka: **Wh-what…

Maka stops whimpering

**Asuna: **I went out to find replicas of your favorite things. And let me tell you, trying to find another postcard like that was so hard! Your mom really cares about you

Asuna smiles at Maka

**Maka: **So, I did it?!

**Asuna: **Ya Maka! You did it! I felt the same way as you did when I awoke as a weapon, it was like all the anger I swelled up inside came bursting out. But using a weapon like that in a time of anger is not the right thing to do. Now that you've unleashed your weapon form, you need to learn how to control it. Don't worry you don't need to know that today! We've still got a lot of work!

They smile at one another

**Soul: **I'm glad that you guys are all happy and stuff, but Asuna your arm is still bleeding. I think we should go get that wrapped up

Asuna looks at her arm in remembrance

**Kid: **I believe I have something at my house. Let's go fix you up

Death, Sid, Stein, and Spirit are watching the kids leave the forest through Death's mirror

**Death: **Hmm, that Asuna does have a lot of power. And she taught Maka successfully how to awaken her weapon form. But I wonder if it's a good idea that Maka becomes a weapon

**Spirit: **Huh, what do you mean?!

**Stein: **Yes, seeing how the only successful mixture of meister and weapon is Asuna. We don't how it will affect Maka. Asuna herself is weary to us. Although she is kind and loving towards them, she has a dark shadow hovering over her soul. I saw it with my Soul Perception the first day of class; I'm sure Maka saw it too, but was reluctant to say anything because she looks up to Asuna. I am not familiar with this type of soul and I can't decide whether Asuna is a good influence on Maka…

**Spirit: **Well if she's not good, then why leave my Maka to be with her?!

**Stein: **Because Maka is the closest person to her that we can trust

Silence fills the air. At Kid's house Asuna is sitting on the dining room table while Kid is wrapping up her arm. Everyone else is chilling around the dining room

**Kid: **There I'm done! Now it's perfect

**Asuna: **Are you sure because you've been adjusting it for the last hour. And I don't see why the other arm needs to be wrapped up too. I didn't get hurt there

Kid tied an identical bandage around Asuna's other arm in perfect symmetry

**Kid: **You cannot be unsymmetrical

Everyone chuckles a bit

**Patti: **Kid, I'm hungry!

**Liz: **Ya me too, Tsubaki do think your up to cooking lunch?

**Tsubaki: **I'll see what I can do

**Liz: **That's good enough for me!

They start to leave to the kitchen. In Death's room, still watching the kids

**Death: **We sent back all the Death Scythes, but now I'm wondering if that's such a good idea…

**Spirit: **Really?! All of them? Oh Stein, what about Marie

**Stein: **Yes, she's been packing up for the last week. Monday will be her last night in Death City

**Spirit: **So your not gonna make her stay?

**Stein: **Make her stay? Why would I do such a thing when she has her duties as Commander of Oceania?

**Spirit: **Because you need her…

**Stein: **No, the world needs her. What I need is to dissect Asuna's soul so I can find out what that shadow means

Stein starts to turn his nail

**Sid: **Death do we still have any suggestions on what we do with the kids

**Death: **Isn't sitting and waiting all we can do?

At Kid's house everyone is sitting down eating Tsubaki's food

**Liz: **Hmm Tsubaki this is amazing!

**Tsubaki: **Thanks, it's a congraulations dish for Maka!

**Patti: **Good job Maka! Know you're kind of one of us!

Soul face saddens a bit. Time passes, and everyone goes to put their dishes in the sink. Soul is sitting off to the side alone. Tomi notices and sits beside Soul, but keeps looking ahead

**Tomi: **You're not a party person are you?

**Soul: **ha no…

**Tomi: **But I'm guessing that's not the reason you're sitting here

Soul pauses

**Soul: **I can't see how you could deal…

**Tomi: **I probably could explain if I knew what you were referring too

**Soul: **You're partner doesn't need you. She already is a weapon and a meister. Soon I'm no longer gonna be needed and I can't become a weapon without my meister. I'm totally dependent on Maka and I'm just waiting until she realizes that and leaves

**Tomi: **Do you know what a weapon is supposed to do?

**Soul: **Protect its meister I guess?

**Tomi: **Ya I guess that too, but its main purpose is to amplify its meister's soul… A meister's weapon form is very different from a weapon so they're very incomparable. And as weapons we have been amplifying our meister's souls for every battle; every time you use Soul Renaissance you're connecting your souls. That connection doesn't just go away after the battle is over. Would you leave Maka and never help her again after you become a Death Scythe?

**Soul: **No never; I'll always be there for her

**Tomi: **Then what makes you think she'll leave you?

Tomi looks over to Soul. Soul chuckles

**Tomi: **What?

Soul shakes his head

**Soul: **It's just, I can never tell if you're looking at me because you always have your sunglasses on

**Tomi: **Oh haha, ya well I gotta have something to make me cool or else why even live

Tomi smiles, gets up, and walks over to everyone else. Soul slowly follows after

**Soul's Head: **Something to make me cool, wonder what mine is?

Soul smiles to himself and joins the group

**Maka: **There you are Soul!

**Soul: **What, your needy personality wanted me that badly

**Maka: **MAKA CHOP!

**Soul: **OW!-

**Maka: **All I wanted to tell you was that since now I'm a stronger meister, you gotta step up your game

**Soul: **What?! Me step up my game?! I've been lugging you around since we first became partners

Maka and Soul are arguing playfully in the background. Tomi walks over to Asuna

**Asuna: **I heard you talking to Soul, what were you talking about?

Tomi smiles to himself

**Tomi: **About being cool

Asuna is confused buts smiles as they watch Maka and Soul argue

**Ending Theme Song**


	6. Episode 5

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 4**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

Everyone in class talking

**Stein: **Alright that's all for today

The kids all get up and talk with one another. Maka walks up to Stein with Asuna trailing behind

**Maka: **Mr. Stein, when is Ms. Marie coming back to DWMA?

**Stein: **I'm not sure yet Maka but I'll ask

**Maka: **She's staying in Death City right?!

**Stein: **I'm not sure about that either but I hope so too

Maka walks away with Asuna, asking about Marie. Stein sadly smiles as the students leave.

**Opening Theme Song**

Stein is walking home by himself

**Stein: **In all honesty I don't want Marie to go, but

Flashback

Marie and Stein are having tea in the living room

**Marie: **So I guess I should be going back to my other job…

Stein is shocked but quietly sips his tea

**Stein: **If it's what is best

**Marie: **I haven't talked to Death about it yet, but I'm sure if I'm to go he'd want me there sooner than later

**Stein: **Well if that'll be the case I can mail over any items you need shipped to your house

**Marie: **…thanks…

Flashback End

**Stein's Head: **Marie saved me from the madness

Flashback to when Marie saved Stein from Medusa

**Stein: **I wouldn't want to hold her back from anything she needs to do but… I don't want her to go

Stein walks into the house and sees all Marie's bags packed. Marie looks up startled

**Marie: **Oh hey!...Well this is it all. I just have to go consent with Death and I'll be out of Death City

**Stein: **Oh right…Well I can carry your stuff for you to DWMA

**Marie: **Really?! Thanks that'd be great!

Stein smiles to himself; Maka, Kid, and everyone are hanging out at the basketball courts. They're all sweating and panting

**Soul: **45 to 32 Kid's team wins

**Black Star: **HAHAHA! Let's play again! This time I'll beat you with my eyes closed!

**Tomi: **Sounds like fun guys but we got to go to work, see ya

**Maka: **Oh, where do you guys work?

**Tomi: **uh…Deathbucks Café

Liz and Patti start to laugh. Asuna and Tomi stare at them confused. Kid rolls his eyes

**Kid: **For probation they had to work at the same café

**Liz: **Hey, if you see a little girl with black pigtails tell her the snotty twins say hi and thanks

Asuna and Tomi walk away confused but Liz and Patti just smile at each other warmly. They are in their uniforms serving coffee when Marie walks in and sits at a table. Asuna sees whom it is and is frightened. She pulls Tomi aside

**Asuna: **That's the girl! That's the girl who found us before…you know

Asuna points to Marie. Tomi sees and looks around for answers

**Tomi: **She looks like she doesn't suspect anything from us but to make sure why don't I serve her. I don't think remember me because I was in weapon form

Asuna nods and tries to avoid any contact with Marie while Tomi walks up to her

**Tomi: **What can I get you today Miss

**Marie: **Oh just a quick cup of coffee to go actually, I'm on my way back home; last night in Death City, sure am going to miss this place

**Tomi: **Well I'm sorry to hear that ma'am; I'll try to make sure the coffee is the highest of quality for your departure.

Marie looks up at him with a smile

**Marie: **Oh have we met before? You look familiar…

**Tomi: **No I don't think so ma'am, I believe I would have remembered such a sweet person. Now I'll go get that coffee for you

Tomi rushes away, Marie has a confused look on her face but doesn't think anything of it. Stein is waiting outside

**Stein's Head: **I wonder what I should say on the walk over, or if I should say anything at all… Maybe I could make a suggestion for her to stay, or should I insist she go?

A black shadow speed over the sky near the café

**Stein: **Was that a shadow of…a snake

Tomi walks over to Marie with a coffee to go. She pays him and leaves outside to find Stein looking at the sky

**Marie: **What's wrong?

**Stein: **What? Oh I thought I saw something

**Marie: **Is everything all right?

**Stein: **Yes, we should get going; you wouldn't want to miss your ride home

**Marie: **Yea…

Marie sadly looks at the ground and starts to walk ahead, leaving Stein a few strides behind her. At the café Asuna hears a whisper and gasps. Tomi notices and swiftly walks her to the back room

**Tomi: **Asuna you're shaking, what is it

**Asuna: **There was a shadow over the café, but not my usual shadow. This one was different…

**Tomi: **Did it give you a sign?

**Asuna: **No…But it was in the shape of a snake…

**Tomi: **Do you think it could be?

**Asuna: **There's no doubt about it… It's Medusa's soul

Maka, Soul, Raganok, and Crona are walking down the street and run into Marie and Stein

**Maka: **Ms. Marie! Wow where have you been, we haven't seen you at school?

Maka notices the bags Stein is holding

**Maka: **Ms. Marie… Why are you going?

Marie gives her a sad smile and hugs them

**Marie: **Awh thanks for everything guys. I'll miss every one of you

**Raganok: **I hope your not including me because I'm not gonna miss you!

**Marie: **Even you Raganok, you look bigger! Have you been eating Kishin souls? Take care of Crona for me

Crona blushes

**Raganok: **Of course I am, he can't do anything by himself anyways!

**Crona: **Thank you Ms. Marie… I-I- I'm going to miss you

**Marie: **Thank you Crona, stay out of trouble. I'm glad to see you've made a home of DWMA. Bye Maka, bye Soul, tell the others I said goodbye

**Stein: **I'll see you tomorrow in class

Marie and Stein continue to DWMA leaving the kids behind. After they're out of sight Maka sighs

**Maka: **Asuna would have loved to had met her too…

The kids don't notice the black figure of a snake appear behind Crona and quickly bite his waist and drags him away

**Crona: **AHHHHH!

Maka and Soul turn around to see Crona being pulled away by a dark shadow

**Maka: **Crona!

Soul turns into a Death Scythe when an arrow goes through snake shadow, turning it to dust that blows away

Maka, Soul, Raganok, and Crona look up to see Asuna standing on the top of a small building with Tomi as a weapon. Tomi transforms and they jump off the house and walk over to Crona

**Asuna: **Crona are you hurt?

**Crona: **N-N-No

**Soul: **What was that thing? And what'd it want with you?

**Crona: **M-M-Medusa

**Maka: **No…

Stein and Marie get to the opening of DWMA and walk in

**Marie: **I'm going to really miss the kids

**Stein: **I'm sure they're going to really miss you too

**Marie: **Awh… Now I have to go back to work, how am I ever gonna get married?!

**Stein: **I wouldn't worry about that, you're still young and have many opportunities ahead of you. Just be patient and life will surprise you with many gifts you never could have imagined, but they always end up being the things we love the most

Spirit walks up to them

**Spirit: **Leaving so soon?

**Marie: **Yes, I have a lot of work to get back to

**Spirit: **That's too bad, I know there are a lot of people here who will miss you. And Maka loved you as a teacher

**Marie: **Yes I enjoyed her and many of my other students and will miss them very much

They walk into death's room and see Azusa standing next to Death

**Spirit: **AHHH! YOU!

Azusa flashes her glasses

**Stein: **Azusa, what are you doing here?

**Azusa: **I'm taking Marie home

**Marie: **Awh! You came for me!

**Azusa: **Yes, now grab all your things. The car is part just outside

Marie turns to Stein, pauses for a moment and hugs him. Stein is startled but after a moments hesitation, hugs her back

**Marie: **Thank you… For everything

**Stein's Head: **No, thank you

She let's go and hugs Spirit and Death and leaves with Azusa

**Spirit: **Guess she's really gone now…

**Stein: **Yup, guess I'm going back to being partners with you

Spirit is left with his mouth open

**Death: **With almost everyone going back to their old jobs, we now have limited amount of eyes that can watch over. Already Azusa, Marie, and Justin, who left pretty quickly after the battle oddly, are all gone. I've sensed a lot of darkness still hither around Death City, make sure that this problem is being solved or else…Death City may be in more trouble than we thought

Next morning. Kilik, Fire and Thunder, Jackie, Kim, Ox Ford, Harvar, Patti, Liz, Kid, Black Star, Crona, Raganok, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Asuna, Tomi, and Blair are all at the basketball courts

**Kilik: **So how do we start?

**Ox Ford: **Well Death told us that we had to help repair the city so why don't we start by asking villagers what they need help with

**Kid: **Why don't we split up, we can cover more ground faster that way. Kilik, Fire Thunder, Jackie, Kim, Ox, and Harvar you can take the north. Soul, Maka, Crona, Raganok, Blair, and Tomi can take south. Black Star, Tsubaki, Asuna, Liz, Patti, and I will take the east. And which ever group is done first can do the west.

**Ox Ford: **Guess where working together Kim!

**Kim: **In your dreams

**Ox Ford: **Don't worry; I'll wait for you!

**Kim: **Don't hold your breathe, common Jackie let's go

The groups disperse. At Maka's group Tomi is painting a wall with Crona. Soul is fixing a roof with Blair standing over him

**Blair: **I'm glad we get the work together sweetie! Maybe after work we can have a little fun!

Maka kicks Soul across town. At Kilik's group Fire and Thunder are fixing up a window with Jackie. Kilik and Harvar are rebuilding a wall. Kim is painting a wall with Ox Ford

**Ox Ford: **Kim! You're taking up the entire wall! Why don't you scoot over so we can paint the wall together!

**Kim: **GO GET YOUR OWN WALL!

At Kid's group Liz and Patti mopping a store. Tsubaki is picking up trash while Black Star is standing on the roof. Asuna is hammering in nails with Kid tying up curtains next to her.

**Black Star: **Yahoo! I AM BIG! Big men like me don't need to do scrawny men work!

**Kid: **Asuna, can you come over here and help me for a second

Asuna walks over

**Kid: **Put your finger directly over the center of these two string while I tie a knot

She does so while Kid repositions her until it's exactly in the center

**Kid: **I saw you the other day with your fight against Black Star. You're very powerful yet your soul stays the same size, why is that

**Asuna: **because I'm not using all my soul to defeat an enemy. You would understand that as a death god. If you were to use all your power right now you could travel down the wrong path…but by the look of your face you have no idea of what I'm talking about. Maybe I'm just saying nonsense, but whatever. Was the knot successful?

**Kid: **Uh-What-Oh yes thank you

**Asuna: **No problem

Kid is staring deeply into space, trying to understand Asuna's words. They all meet up again at the basketball courts

**Kid: **With the lack of work needed in the east we were able to get to the west in no time

**Jackie: **So does that mean the town's fixed?

**Tsubaki: **Yes! Now Death City is back to normal!

**Kid's Head: **I wish I were able to agree but I have this feeling…this feeling that…were not close normal, not yet


	7. Episode 6

* So this episode actually takes place in the manga (most of it). I've decided to incorporate pieces from the manga that weren't in the TV series

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 6**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

In Death's room with Spirit

**Death: **So what did the kids say?

**Spirit: **They said something had grabbed hold of Crona, a snake like smoke

**Death: **Is it Medusa?

**Spirit: **That's what the kids thought too, but if it were Medusa she could have easily gotten Crona. So, my thoughts are that it is Medusa trying to send a message or someone wanting us to this it's Medusa

**Death: **An impersonator?

**Spirit: **Exactly

**Death: **both options are valid. We have grown many enemies since the destruction of the Kishin. I have rarely moved from this spot since I have his soul in here.

Death moves from the little hole he made to show Asura's red soul. Maka screams from here bed. Soul runs in

**Soul: **Maka what is it?!

Maka pauses for a second astonished

**Maka: **Where's Crona?

**Opening Theme Song**

**Death: **Where is Stein?

**Spirit: **I don't know. No one has seen him since he dropped off Marie

**Death: **Make sure we find him as soon as possible. If it is Medusa I don't want her trying to steal him again

**Spirit: **Yes

Maka and Soul are walking around everywhere looking for Crona. Crona comes out of an alleyway to Maka. Maka is relieved and starts to tear. She runs to Crona and hugs him

**Maka: **Crona! Where were you?! Please don't ever do that again

Crona hugs her back and smiles

**Crona: **I was at Asuna and Tomi's house. I had remembered something that I had forgotten and wanted to discuss it with them. They sensed Medusa's soul last night, so we went to go talk to Death about it. He's sending us to extracurricular lesson close to where we found Medusa's hid out

Maka notices Crona is struck with fear and is shaking

**Maka: **Well we'll come with you

**Crona: **No, I need to do this alone, but thank you Maka

**Soul: **Well you take care of your self little buddy

**Crona: **Of course

Crona and Maka hug and walk away. Crona turns around and frowns. When Maka and Soul are out of view Raganok came out

**Ragnok: **Wow! Lying to Maka Crona! What is she gonna think?! How are you gonna keep this from them?!

**Crona: **I have to…

Crona keeps walking depressed. Kilik and Ox Ford are looking at the extracurricular lesson board

**Ox Ford: **Kilik, have you decided where to go for your extracurricular?

**Kilik: **No, not yet…you

**Ox Ford: **Hmm maybe this one?

Ox Ford shows Kilik a sheet from the board

**Kilik: **Did you decide whom to go with? If you don't mind, I-

**Ox Ford: **Of Course! I PLAN TO GO WITH KIM!... I haven't asked her yet though…

**Kilik: **Really? Good luck then! ...Then which lesson should I take, hmm… This seems- oh!

Kilik and Maka reach for the same paper on the board

**Kilik: **Maka…

**Maka: **Ah, Kilik…you're taking this lesson too? It's not suited for you, is it?

**Kilik: **Huh, why? It's in Russia… Solve an incident at a mysterious factory, entry requirement: Soul Perception ability

Kilik hands Maka the paper

**Maka: **See?

**Kilik: **Che perception kind, huh…

**Soul: **Hey Kilik, aren't you more suited for this one

Soul hands him the paper; Kilik reads it

**Kilik: **Oh this one is good. Silence the angry giant with your fists, entry requirement: an uplifting and fired up heart…Hmm, there's something written on the back…

Kilik turns paper around to see Black Star's signature on it

**Kilik: **It's Black Star's signature; did he plan on reserving this lesson?

**Maka: **Black Star… Black Star and Tsubaki are taking a leave of absence from school without telling any of us, where'd they go? It's so quiet now…

Soul watches Maka's sad expression. Maka takes her lesson and flips it on the back

**Maka: **Huh? There's something written on the factory one too, what messy hand writing

Maka reads the paper

**Black Star's voice: **Leave this kind of boring lesson to Maka. From the strongest, Black Star

Maka hurriedly rushes over to the desk, Soul watching her

**Maka: **Ma'am, I'll take this lesson

**Ma'am: **All right

**Soul: **She hates to loose…

**Maka: **Let's go Soul. We're totally going to complete this lesson!

**Soul: **Then let's go invite Kid's team…

Maka and Soul walk away and wave toward Kilik. Kilik bends down to Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder

**Kilik: **We have to find a partner too…

Kilik turns to see Ox Ford standing above him with a scary face

**Kilik: **O-Ox…Ki-Kim?

There's a pause

**Ox Ford: **She said that there's no way that she would go out with someone with this kind of creepy hairstyle…

**Kilik: **Just shave it…

**Ox Ford: **What?!...

**Kilik: **I said just cut it off. It is weird to look at…

**Ox Ford: **Sure, I probably have a unique hairstyle, and sure, many people might find it weird. People may question if it is really worth it, to have to wake up early everyday and keep it like this. Maybe you are right Kilik, maybe I should just cut it off…However, even if the woman I love said they're creepy, I still cannot allow THESE TWO TOWERS TO BE BROKEN! It is these two pillars that grant me the power to protect, to protect those that I LOVE! THE THUNDER THAT INSPIRES ME! I'll do something other than shave them! Kim doesn't turn towards me because they are creepy! It's because they aren't polished enough!

**Kilik: **You're all fired up aren't you?…

Kilik grabs the giant lesson and puts an arm around Ox Ford

**Kilik: **Want to go with me and bring down that giant?!

Kilik slams down the paper on the desk

**Kilik: **Ma'am, this one please!

**Ma'am: **I was watching you guys from behind all this time. The entry requirements…super approved!

Ma'am thumbs them up. Kilik and Ox Ford fists bump. Maka is standing outside the factory with Blair as a cat, Soul, Liz, Patti, and Kid. Steam is covering the area

**Liz: **So much steam…

**Patti: **Bleh

**Kid: **This factory isn't operational right now, right?

**Maka: **Yeah… And it seems like no one has come or gone in six years

**Soul: **Even though there's steam and mechanical noise…

Maka and Kid close their eyes and try to feel a presence

**Kid: **Maka, do you feel anything?

**Maka: **Not yet…

They all look at the top of the factory

**Patti: **Let's start by going inside

They all start to leave when Kid lifts his hand in the air

**Kid: **Wait!

**Maka: **What's wrong?

**Kid: **I'm saying wait!

**Maka: **Then what? Geez…

**Kid: **Where are you guys planning on entering from?

Maka points to a vent

**Maka: **Over there

**Kid: **Don't joke around! How is that an entrance? That's just a vent

Kid points at the vent disgusted; Maka makes a confused face

**Maka: **I don't know…

**Kid: **In that case, you guys head on first. We'll find the proper entrance to enter through

**Maka: **Whatever…let's go Soul…

Soul and Maka start to walk away

**Kid: **Liz, Patti, let's go

**Liz: **Isn't it dangerous to let them go ahead?

**Blair: **Blair will be with those guys this time, so it's all right

Blair follows Soul and Maka. From inside the Flying Dutchman is watching them

**Dutchman: **You're all tossing coins into a fountain. What do you wish for? What do you desire? This is a wonderful place, to the point of being scary

Kid is walking, sweaty, around the building, trying to find the entrance

**Liz: **Hey Kid, no matter how much we walk around, you're not going to find the entrance you want. Just give it up… Let's hurry and catch up with Maka and Soul

Kid starts huffing

**Kid: **If we keep it walking and can't find an exit, I'm going to be worried

**Patti: **Exit? You can't even find the entrance

**Kid: **You're being awfully noisy… When people slam into a wall of distress, you start to turn back to the past and question whether there were any mistakes

Kid stops and has a serious face

**Kid: **Did I fold the end of the toilet paper into a triangle? Are the picture frames crooked? Do all the candles have the same height? Were they aligned?...

Kid falls to the floor with his hands over his heads. Patti is on the floor laughing hysterically, and Liz is shaking her head from above

**Kid: **They probably aren't aligned… They're probably crooked… it probably wasn't folded into triangles…

**Liz: **Give me a break

**Patti: **Wow! HAHAHAHA

**Kid: **I'm beginning to loose myself confidence. What do I do- what do I do…

**Liz: **I'm saying it's fine. You can do it anytime. Saying probably again…

**Kid; **But if it did PROBABLY happen it could become a bigger problem. I'm going back to confirm

**Liz: **WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T GO BACK! What about Maka and Soul? And Blair…

**Kid: **If I can't shake off this doubt, I can't help them. I'd regret it…

**Liz: **The two of them are probably fighting in there right now!

Liz turns toward the factory and points. She sees that the factory is alive. Patti turns around too

**Patti: **Cool! Monster fact-

Liz covers Patti's mouth

**Liz: **Shhh! It's fine, be quiet

**Kid: **What's wrong with you two?

Kid starts to turn around and Liz blocks his view of the factory

**Liz: **Well, well, well, come on, shall we go back?

**Kid: **Wha-What?

Liz is pushing Kid in the opposite direction of the factory with Patti; hand over mouth, trying to hold it in. Inside, Maka is walking through the dirty factory with Soul as a weapon and Blair as a cat signing to herself

**Maka: **The meter scales have all stopped, but what's with the steam then?

**Soul: **Maka you still don't feel anything?

**Maka: **Nothing. Hmm

Dutchman comes out from the ceiling behind them with a bunch of pipes following him. The pipes rap around Maka. Dutchman slides on one of the pipes

**Dutchman: **How easy, on the first try

**Blair: **Pump Pumpkin Pumpkin!

Blair's explosion blows the Dutchman away and destroys the pipes surrounding them. Maka and Blair both look up at the Dutchman. Blair grabs the tip of her hat

**Blair: **Don't take me lightly

**Maka: **So you finally came out. This place is off limits. What are you doing in the factory?

**Dutchman: **Bacchcchchch, I've been waiting for this moment, I almost lost it but now's my second chance. The Kishin will rise

Maka's eyes widen at his words

**Ending Theme Song**


	8. Episode 7

**Soul Eater: Season 5 Episode 7**

**Opening**

**Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

**Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

**End of Opening**

**Opening Theme Song**

**Dutchman: **The Kishin will rise! Everyone is doubtful of themselves. The Kishin will wipe out all those doubts with a single light. I am the Flying Dutchman, a prisoner of insanity

**Maka: **There is already a new Kishin. I swear we just killed Asura

The Clown is hiding in the shadows watching

**Clown: **This factory is the cradle of insanity. And The Clown will raise his first cry here. I am the one who will give people their freedom

Dutchman starts to fade through one of the pipes

**Dutchman: **Now then, both of you are from shibusen

**Maka: **Wait! What do you know of the new Kishin!

**Dutchman: **Prepare to be immersed with the factory

The Dutchman disappears in the pipe and Maka puts her hand where he once was. The pipes start to break in half and they all turn toward Maka

**Soul: **Maka!

**Maka: **Yeah…Witch Hunter!

Maka slices through all the pipes coming toward here. The Dutchman is watching from a distance

**Dutchman: **This girl has an Anti-Demon Wavelength, AHH! More pipes!

**Maka: **Whirlwind Cutter!

Maka destroys al the pipes blowing Dutchman and Blair away

**Blair: **Little dangerous don't you think?

The Clown appears behind the Dutchman

**Clown: **Looks like someone interesting has entered

**Dutchman: **It's no use; you can't capture someone like her so easily

**Clown: **Really?... It's fine; I'll go. You keep operating this amusing and strange factory

The Clown starts to walk away

**Dutchman: **He-hey

**Clown: **A person who walks the right path does not exist here

Maka is sitting on the floor, rubbing her head

**Soul: **You ok Maka? Where'd he go; he isn't coming out at all. Can't you feel his soul wavelength?

**Maka: **I can see it, that's for sure, but it's dim. It seems like he's hiding in steam...

Maka tries to search for his soul when she feels the presence of another and gasps

**Soul: **What? Something else coming out…

Maka sees the Clown

**Maka's Head: **What is this? What's going on?

**Clown: **I am the Clown… The one who invites people into insanity

**Maka's Head: **This wavelength… It's the same as the Kishin Asura!

**Clown: **I entice people into insanity. I was born in this factory as the contagion of insanity

**Maka's Head: **Asura!... Is he alive?! Is he inside this clown?!

The Clown takes off his ball nose and starts to juggle it; it multiplies

**Clown: **Play with me

**Maka: **They multiplied!

The Clown starts to furousously throw the balls at Maka; she tries to dodge

**Soul: **They are ricocheting back!

**Maka's Head: **This is bad, if I'm overwhelmed with terror-

Many balls strike her at once. She blocks using Soul and they hit the Clown in the face. Half of the Clown's mask breaks revealing a face

**Soul: **Wh-What is that… a person?

**Maka: **That's… me…!?

Maka is filled with terror. The Dutchman is watching from far away

**Dutchman: **That idiot, he intends to infect her. Even though I told him it's impossible

**Soul: **Maka?! What's wrong?!

Blair uses her hat to grab the Dutchman's hat off his head and put it on hers

**Blair: **Meow Meow Meow Meow

**Dutchman: **No you stupid cat! Give me back my hat!

**Blair: **Miss B's taking this hat!

Blair starts to bounce away while Dutchman is running after her

**Dutchman: **Wait! No fair! You're already wearing one! You're running from me in my own factory!

The Dutchman disappears and blows smoke in Blair's face; Blair coughs. The Dutchman tries to reach for her while sending pipes at her. She gets around them, but is eaten by one that connects to a furnace

**Dutchman: **In this furnace, even your soul will meltidy melt melt

The Dutchman reaches for his hat but realizes it's not there

**Dutchman: **AHHH MY HAT! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT! AHHH!

Kid is lying on the floor with Liz and Patti standing over him

**Kid: **Muaaaah… I wanna go home, but I'm worried about Maka's group… What should I do?!

**Liz: **You won't go help Maka and the others, and you won't go home to check on things that are bothering you either. You're just waisting time here being worried, you suck

**Kid: **Shakespeare said it didn't he? "To go, or to return: That is the question"

**Liz: **That's a little off

**Kid: **That is the question…what's a question?

**Liz: **Well since I hate monsters and Blair is with them, they should be fine!

**Patti: **Sis you suck

**Liz: **Listen to this quote Patti, "when it comes to meeting a monster, it's ok if the whole world is destroyed instead"

**Patti: **Girls suck

Maka is staring wide eyed at the Clown. They Clown uses Maka's face to smirk and it drags Maka towards him.

**Soul: **Oye! Maka, what's wrong?!

**Clown: **I guess a weapon wouldn't understand this situation

The Clown starts to grab Maka's soul. Maka starts to cry and is scared

**Maka: **No…Soul…

**Clown: **Come to where I am, I'll grant you true freedom…Come...Come…

The Clown keeps dragging Maka closer by holding onto her soul. Maka drops Soul on the ground

**Soul: **Maka!

The Clown pulls Maka all the way to him and wraps them up in pipes. Soul transforms and runs after Maka

**Soul: **You bastard!

The Clown smiles at Soul and Maka looks at him with scared, wet eyes. Soul reaches out to her but the pipes close around Maka and the Clown. Maka is sitting in a completely black space

**Maka: **This is…

**Spirit: **Hey, you ok? Can you stand?

Maka sees a hand reach down toward her in the blackness. Maka reaches for the hand and becomes a little girl

**Little Maka:** Yes papa!

**Spirit: **Maka you're amazing! You don't even cry when you fall

**Little Maka: **I'm going to enter DWMA too, so I can't cry now

**Spirt: **Maka you're too little

**Little Maka: **Then what about that kid

Little Maka points to a little Black Star doing karate with an instructor

**Spirit: **That child was taken in the same day you were born. He's not a DWMA student

**Little Maka: **Oh…

Black Star does a complex kick. Maka is mesmerized

**Little Maka: **Cool

**Spirit: **Papa won't allow it! It's still 20 years too early for you to have a boyfriend!

Spirit, little Black Star, and the instructor fall to the floor

**Little Maka: **Papa! Papa! Papa…

**Clown: **That's pointless now, since he's dead

The Clown stands over little Maka, looking exactly like the present day Maka

**Little Maka: **I don't care what happens to my Soul! Gimme back my papa!

**Clown: **He died because you are weak…It was inevitable

Little Maka looks around and sees all of her present day friends dead on the floor. Little Maka starts to laugh crazily and becomes present day Maka. Maka puts her hands over her eyes

**Maka: **Stop it!

She removes her hands and half of her face is the Clown's

**Clown's voice: **You and I have become one

**Maka: **The Clown…The Clown is a mirror refection of me. This is me, this sensation of freedom, the only one who can tell me the truth is the Clown.

Soul is banging on the pipes. He puts his head against one restlessly

**Soul: **MAKA! Can you hear me!

Maka floating around in her own head hears Soul's voice

**Soul: **Maka! Sense my presence! My soul wavelength…sense it…

Soul calms down, keeps his head on the pipe and closes his eyes. In her mind Maka also closes her eyes. Maka opens them and sees the piano and Soul in a suit. He smiles, Maka is shocked. Soul looks disturbed and touches the part of her fsce that is the Clown's. He starts to walk away and looks back giving a sly smile

**Soul: **Maka, have a seat

Soul looks at the piano. Maka is in her black dress and sits on the edge of the piano chair and looks at Soul

**Soul: **Not there on the edge

**Maka: **Ah! Ok!

**Soul: **Well?

**Maka: **What?

**Soul: **You didn't hear it before? There's insanity in my piano

Flashback to when Soul ate the little Demon

**Maka: **But the Demon, he's gone. And…I like your playing…

**Soul: **That's because insanity has the power to fascinate people. You should understand, while terrified, a soul frantically tries to resist falling into insanity. Maybe that's where true strength lies, maybe that's what makes it so insanity is the source of power, what do you think power is?

The Clown part of Maka's face starts to cack. Flashback to when Maka held her bravery postard in her hand after defeating the Kishin

**Maka: **Bravery.

**Soul: **Insanity is the source of bravery…That might be a bit of a stretch, but let's believe that

**Maka: **We have to teach that to Crona too, ok Soul?

Maka closes her eyes and puts her hands to her heart

**Maka's Head: **I'm not as strong as Back Star or Kid. So until I've done my utmost all I can do is muster courage

**Maka: **The depth of my courage, I can't see the end of it yet…

**Soul: **Maka, give me your hand. I can't see souls like you can, so let me hear it. Just one note is fine, what is the sound you choose?

Soul grabs Maka's hand and leads it toward the paino. Soul closes his eyes listening to the note Maka choose. Maka presses a key and the pipes that surrounded her in the factory explode. Soul covers his face from the explosion

**Dutchman: **What?! This is the full power of the full anti-demon wavelength! This must be what she used to defeat the Kishin!

**Soul: **"G" huh? Straight forward, it fits you Maka

The Clown stands up from the blow surprised. Maka looks determined and the Clown's half of her face disappears. Soul laughs and transforms

**Maka and Soul: **Soul Renaissance!

**Dutchman: **That damn Clown! This is what I said, it wouldn't work like the others

**Blair: **Meow, this light is intense even for a monster cat like me, meow

**Dutchman: **How?! How can you be here?!

**Blair: **Because I'm Miss B

**Clown: **Witch Hunter, you won't be able to beat me with a technique that low

**Maka: **You're right, which is why I'm not

Clown is shocked

**Maka: **Warlock Hunter! Here I come

Maka charges at the Clown and cuts of an arm

**Clown: **Hehehe, infection

The stripes from the Clown's arm shoot out toward Maka. It hits Maka right in the gut

**Soul: **You alright?!

**Maka: **I can't be beaten by something like this

**Clown:** Is that so? Then…Infection expansion!

**Maka: **Shut Up!

**Soul: **Courage Maka

**Maka: **Right!

Maka flips her scythe and cuts the Clown in half

**Maka: **Straight line cutter!

Maka grabs the floating soul

**Maka: **Got it Soul

**Soul: **Yeah, but I guess we didn't find out what they knew about the next Kishin huh?

Soul is about to eat the soul when a jack in the box pops out

**Soul and Maka: **AHHHH!

**Clown: **The infection is still here, always by your side

Soul, Maka, and Blair start to walk out of the factory. Blair jumps on a table and pushes the destruction button. The Dutchman tries to stop her but is to late. Kid is lying facedown on the floor with Patti poking him with a stick and Liz watching the factory disappear

**Liz: **The factory, it's gone

Soul, Maka, and Blair watched the factory disappear

**Soul: **Looks like the extracurricular lesson is complete

**Maka: **Yup!

They high five and walk off


End file.
